


Oral Fixation

by PriestGuts



Series: Raleigh's "Lost Words" Drabble Prompts~ [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brochity; A pairing of your choice  ((I chose trucks n vans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

“God Slim…” the Engineer whispered through a gasp of pleasure. This wasn’t the first time that they’d stolen away during a battle, but it was every bit exhilarating as the last. The thrill of being caught, the fact that the Sniper was way stronger than he looked, it all made these moments so worth it. Not to mention the fact that the Engineer currently had a shoulder full of sharp teeth. Boy that man could bite and he loved it.

“You’re gonna get us caught if ya keep—-“ the Engineer was cut off by another moan that bubbled its way up his throat. The Sniper certainly was crazy good in the sack. Dell wish he’d discovered this sooner.

He never thought he’d be the sort to like being bitten, but the first time those messy teeth had grazed his skin he’d been hooked. Those teeth of the Sniper’s were a real thing of beauty. In most cases, men typically had bark worse than their bite, but not in the case of the Sniper. The Engineer had seen the Sniper get himself out of some of the worst situations using those teeth. The Australian was never truly unarmed. Of course he wasn’t fond of having to bit men to get away, but he did what he had to do to live.

The Engineer was brought out of his reverie when the Sniper snapped his hips forward a little harder than normal. “Still with me?” came that deep gravelly purr.

“Always, Slim,” he couldn’t help but chuckle.


End file.
